Comparison of the effects of weight changes on in vitro measures of lipid metabolism using adipose tissue samples obtained by needle biopsy from regional subcutaneous depots and measures of similar metabolic processes in vivo which are obtained using stable isotope infusion techniques. These studies will determine how accurately in vitro measures of adipose tissue metabolism reflect whole body metabolic processes in vivo.